italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor of the Ring
Survivor of the Ring Il Survivor of the Ring è un torneo di tipologia Hardcore / Ultraviolence con cadenza annuale organizzato dalla WBFF Wrestling. Background e regole Sebbene in ogni edizione sono cambiate le stipulazioni e le modalità del torneo, esiste comunque una serie di caratteristiche che rimane inalterata: * Title shot all'Undisputed WBFF Heavyweight Championship (o cintura equivalente in passato) per il vincitore del torneo. * Finale che si svolge in un Fans Bring The Weapons match, dove i fans portano da casa delle 'armi' preparate per l'occasione, scatenando la loro fantasia. Edizioni del SOTR Survivor of the Ring 2006 Prima fase torneo 15 partecipanti Bruce Borgetti sconfigge MV3 (el.) e Chris Fable (rip.) (Deathmatch) Crystal Houghton sconfigge Denny Locker (rip.) e Brystol Squibb (el.) (Canes, Canes, and other f’n Canes match) Brock Johnson sconfigge John Kratos (el.) e Bryan Kazama (rip.) (Scaffold Steel Cage match) Billo Mistero sconfigge Robert Dumas (rip.) e The LT (el.) (Barbed Wire Boards Match) Joey sconfigge Xero (rip.) e Bryan Scorpion (el.) (Do The F*ck You Want Street Fight Match) Ripescaggio Denny Locker sconfigge Chris Fable, Bryan Kazama, Robert Dumas e Brother Carl (sub. di Xero); 5 men Hardcore Battle Royal (Elimination Ultraviolent Match) Semifinali Bruce Borgetti sconfigge Crystal Houghton e Brock Johnson (200 Light Tubes Match) Denny Locker sconfigge Billo Mistero e Joey (One Million Thumbthacks match) Finale Bruce Borgetti sconfigge Denny Locker (Fans bring the Weapons match) Survivor of the Ring I Winner: Bruce Borgetti Survivor of the Ring 2007 9 partecipanti al Pure Tournament of Skills; 10 partecipanti al Survivor of the Ring Pure Tournament of Skills Prima fase torneo - quarti di finale Enfant Prodige sconfigge Lucy Black (Submission match) Crystal Houghton sconfigge Garet Jax (15 Minutes Iron Man match) Oscar Maldido Canzano sconfigge Yngwie Cavendish (2/3 Falls Mexican Rules match) Nick Porter sconfigge Mark Harrison e Luisa (Submission match) Seconda fase - semifinali Crystal Houghton sconfigge Enfant Prodige (Ultimate Submission match) Oscar Maldido Canzano sconfigge Nick Porter (Pure match) Finale Oscar Maldido Canzano sconfigge Crystal Houghton (Bloody Desperation Rules match) Survivor of the Ring 2007 Prima fase torneo - quarti di finale Psycho Roman sconfigge Denny Leone (Extreme Ladder & 14 feet Hell in a Cell with Glass and Voltage over the top of the cage) Matt Draven sconfigge Stivi (Japanese Rules Death match) Felix Owens sconfigge Brock Johnson (Barbed Wires & Nailed Chairs 'n Tables Match) Xero sconfigge Maximo, Pixero e Neemia Melamu (4 Corners of Pain match) Seconda fase - semifinali Psycho Roman sconfigge Matt Draven (Garden of Eden match) Felix Owens sconfigge Xero (Lighttubes Coffin match) Finale Psycho Roman (Fans Bring The Weapons/Broken Glasses Ropes & Staple Guns on the corners match) Psycho Roman (Survivor of the Ring Winner) sconfigge Oscar Maldido Canzano (Pure Tournament of Skill Winner) in un WBFF Rules match Survivor of the Ring 2007 Winner: Psycho Roman Survivor of the Ring 2008 13 partecipanti Prima fase Danny Barbaro sconfigge SIN (Fire Coffin Death Match) Andreas Von Luther sconfigge Eric Callaway (Barbed Wire & Nailed Chairs ‘n Glass Tables Match) Xero sconfigge Crystal Houghton e Joey (200 Light Tubes & 1000 Thumbthacks Match) John Kratos sconfigge Man On The Moon (Fire Death Match) James McFist sconfigge Garet Jax (Explosive Cabs Match) Jeff Hygthler sconfigge Alex Condor (Garden Of Eden Match) Seconda fase - semifinali Andreas Von Luther sconfigge Danny Barbaro e Xero (Triple Threat Twomp 15 Minutes Iron Man Match) Jeff Hygthler sconfigge John Kratos e James McFist (Barbed Floor Elimination Death Match) Finale Jeff Hygthler sconfigge Andreas Von Luther (Car Graveyard Death Match; Special Enforcer: Jack Leone) Survivor of the Ring 2008 Winner: Jeff Hygthler Survivor of the Ring 2010 10 partecipanti Prima Fase - quarti di finale Cody Knox sconfigge Captain Mark e Jack Leone (Forbidden Fruit match) Dexter Miller sconfigge Al Esposito (Water match) Robert Dumas sconfigge Michael McFarry e Psycho Roman (Four Tables match) Shanek Brastias sconfigge Alex Condor (Steel Cage match) Seconda Fase - semifinali Cody Knox sconfigge Dexter Miller (Panel of Glasses match) Shanek Brastias sconfigge Robert Dumas (Four Corners Of Pain Dog Collar Match) Finale Shanek Brastias sconfigge Cody Knox (Thumbtacks, Bat and Lighttubes Fans Bring the Weapons Death match) Survivor of the Ring 2010 Winner: Shanek Brastias Survivor of the Ring 2011 10 partecipanti Prima Fase - quarti di finale Captain Mark sconfigge Aaron Kirk (Sharky's Revenge match) James McFist sconfigge Tommy Kent e Jack Leone (Bed of Thumbthacks match) Simon Steed sconfigge Jeff Hygthler (Forbidden Fruit match) Bohèmien sconfigge Michael McFarry e Sheenan (2 Out of Three Log Cabin match) Seconda Fase - semifinali James McFist sconfigge Captain Mark (Barbedwire Kickpads & Taipei Deathmatch) Bohèmien sconfigge Simon Steed (TLC^2 match) Finale Bohèmien sconfigge James McFist (Car Graveyard Fans bring the Weapons match) Survivor of the Ring 2011 Winner: Bohèmien Survivor of the Ring 2015 22 partecipanti Prima Fase - quarti di finale Paul DeSade sconfigge Bluebird, Gaijin e Völkermord (Forbidden Fruit match) Jack Leone sconfigge Denny Leone e Angel Obike Lowe (TLC^2 match) Felix Owens sconfigge Wizard, Michael McFarry e Joseph Roux (Bed of Thumbthacks match) Skyblue sconfigge Artemis, Crystal Houghton e David Barriage (Car Graveyard match) Sheenan sconfigge Claudio Cazador, Jumala e Malcolm Clark (Panel of Glasses match) Aaron Kirk sconfigge James McFist e Robert Dumas (Barbed Wire Steel Cage match) Seconda Fase - semifinali Paul DeSade sconfigge Jack Leone (200 Light Tubes match) Skyblue sconfigge Felix Owens (Inferno match) Aaron Kirk sconfigge Sheenan (Japanese Death match) Finale Aaron Kirk sconfigge Paul DeSade e Skyblue (Fans Bring The Weapons match) Survivor of the Ring 2015 Winner: Aaron Kirk Prossima edizione prevista nel 2016! Category:WBFF, Federazioni Americane